The Loss of Self
by InthenameofMarluxia
Summary: Marluxia is driven by jealousy and self loathing as he now starts on a heinous act of going after Demyx in order to get revenge on Axel.


Note: I am a illustrator, not a writer. This had all come to me in a dream, instead of a picture, it was a story. I hope you enjoy.

**WARNING!** Marluxia is OOC

* * *

><p>'That bastard! How could he speak of such a thing?' Marluxia thought as he paced back and forth in front of his wall of mirrors, his half dressed figure following him as he angrily nibbled away at the side of his bare finger.<p>

"Hn… but what to do to him? Heh, he has no idea how pissed I am~" the pink haired man laughed as he brushed his fingers through his feathered hair, tugging at the roots in his frustration.

The man soon turned to look at his other in the mirror, staring into those tired eyes that held dark circles that gave of the appearance of a rather rabid assassin.

"He's destroying me from the inside." Marluxia said to himself as he inched closer to his own decrepit figure.

His gnarled fingers resting against the cool glass of the mirror as he looked deeper into himself. He had become horrendous in his eyes. His hair was splitting at the ends, his face was dark, his once luscious lips where now cracked and bleeding but the worst was his eyes, just staring into them made Marluxia shutter as he stared into his own twisted soul.

"I know what I'll do… I'll hurt him worst then he can image~" the man purred out before rushing off to his bathroom to go fix his appearance.

Once he was refreshed he appeared back to his former glory, his hair gleamed, his face glowed and his lips where full and quite appealing like they had been before. The only thing the mad man could not fix was the look in his eyes, the same look that made him fall apart and want to destroy his own being, but now was not the time to let his self destruction get him. It was time for sweet revenge on Axel.

"Hello Demyx." the pink haired male purred out when he had found the hyperactive blond, Demyx.

"Oh hey there Marly!" the young man responded happily from his favorite spot on the couch where he was relaxing, and softly plucking a few strings of his sitar like always.

This was perfect, the happy little idiot was alone and no one would see what Marluxia was up to.

"Demyx I need your help with something. Only someone as brilliant as you can help me on." the man said as he offered his gloved hand to the other.

"What really? I'ed be more then happy to! Long as it doesn't take too much work…" Demyx replied as he got up from the warm dent in the couch, took the man's hand and was willingly whisked away to his doom...

"What would Axel think of you if you didn't have your pretty face anymore Demyx? Or… perhaps how he would feel if you where missing a limb or two? Maybe... he wouldn't find you very 'attractive' if… hehehe!~ if you lost your eyes!" Marluxia rambled on as paced around the naked man who was tightly bound to an old wooden table in some dark room, in god knows where.

Demyx's body trembled as he attempted to cry out or even beg but the long thin barbed wire that twisted through his tongue and wrapped around his jaw made him stay quite quiet.

"Nothing to say? Hm… guess we will simply have to see what that redheaded bastard will say once I finish your... 'make over'." The man drew closer, now crouching down over the frighten male.

He gripped onto the side of his perfect face before he started to work his sharp dagger under that fine skin. Cutting in a good few inches before gripping onto the edge and yanked the flesh away.

"Ah! Much better!" Marluxia said as he watched the bloodied face of Demyx gargle as it cried out in pain. "Still not enough… you have such a lovely body _Demmy_, Axel could still go after you…"

Marluxia went on to say before he looked at the collection of knifes he had with him, and found a nice little saw to help get through a few bones.

"Lets continue~" he giggled as he now hacked away at the nobodies flesh, tearing off a arm here, some muscles here and a toe or two just for fun. When he was done he stared down at Demyx's disfigured body and was rather pleased with the damage. All that was left was to make him well enough to live so Axel could see this.

"Don't worry little _Demmy_~ I'm here to take care of you." he cooed out, sounding much calmer as he freed the boy from his binds and worked on bandaging all his wounds.

He was happy that all the other could do was let out a small pathetic cry, as he was fixed-up. Marluxia had soon carried the young male back home, setting him down in his favorite spot on the couch and curled up beside him.

"Your a good boy you know~" the pink haired male went off to say as he started to softly pet the back of Demyx's head.

He did it in such a loving fashion it was hard to believe he was the one who just maimed the child out of his own jealousy. He couldn't stand the thought of his own lover thinking of someone else, he had to punish him for it and this was the only way he knew how.

"Now for Axel."

The house was dark, too dark, this place usually was so blindingly white it tempted one to wear sunglasses inside, but now it was just eerie. Axel ignored the fact that wherever he was going wasn't well lit, not the first time a light or two broke in the Castle. Yet, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. His current partner started was acting strange lately though not enough for him to seem completely changed. Oh well maybe he was just having a man period or something. The redhead shrugged off again as he now started to open the door to the living room that stood in complete darkness.

"Hey.. Marluxia you here?" the fiery redhead called out as he walked into the room, the first thing he noticed was Demyx, sitting in the couch, his face completely covered in bandages and the bottom half of his right arm seemed to have gone missing.

"What?" he said aloud as he stared at his old ex that he admiringly was still attracted to but had moved on to Marluxia.

"Demyx! Who did this?" Axel demanded as he rushed over to the young man, gripping onto his shoulders as he tried to make him talk but all he got was a quiet, guttural cry from him.

"Hm~ Hello Axel… isn't he beautiful?" a voice from behind the redhead said as the door abruptly closed.

"Do you still want him now even if he's like this? Do you still want to see him wearing all those cute little outfits? Do you still think he's better then me? HUH AXEL!" Marluxia demanded with a wild look in his eyes as he now raised his scythe. "I'll make you just as pretty as he is, you lousy fuck! !"


End file.
